¿Más?
by Dann 19
Summary: Un encuentro para proponer la búsqueda de algo para acabar con la guerra, derivará en algo más. Y aún así, hay algo escondido en su comportamiento...


**Advertencia**: Slash-Lemon.

**Rating:** M

**Sumary:** Un encuentro para proponer la búsqueda de algo para acabar con la guerra, derivará en algo más. Y aún así, hay algo escondido en su comportamiento...

Espero que les guste, y cualquier cosa no se preocupen en decírmelo. Tomatazos, sillazos y todo lo que termine en azos(? Recuerden que dejar reviews es gratis ;)

Lamento cualquier error, por favor, no duden en decírmelo :)

* * *

><p><strong>¿Más?<strong>

Harry Potter miraba fijamente a Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos estaban sobre los de él como los de un halcón con su presa. Respiraba sonoramente mientras lo observaba inquisidoramente.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —siseó suavemente la serpiente—. Pensé que nuestra relación se limitaba a lo profesional. Ambos matamos por encargo.

—Sí —respondió inexpresivamente—. Sólo que esta vez la suerte no nos ha acompañado.

Malfoy miró fijamente la varita que sobresalía un poco en el bolsillo de su acompañante. Sonrió sínicamente y lo miró con frivolidad.

—Bien, ¿qué ha pasado? —él trabajaba para Voldemort y Harry para Dumbledore, se suponía que no deberían estarse viendo. Se cruzó de brazos y un mechón rebelde cayó de su peinado cabello—. Deberías irte corriendo tras la falda de tu _barbón_.

—No me hagas reír —dijo, y fue tan irónico que no soltó ni una leve carcajada. Nadie podía creer que Harry se hubiera vuelto tan frío y distante de un momento a otro; pero la guerra cambia tu forma de pensar. Ver morir a la gente te vuelve duro, y ya pocas cosas tocan tu corazón—. Hay un intermedio —susurró—, tiene la misma astucia que Voldemort y el mismo poder que Dumbledore, mas no lo usa para ayudar a ninguno —suspiró levemente—. Pero ha dicho que si envían a una persona de cada bando a encontrar a la _Muerte_ hará que la guerra acabe.

Malfoy se paseó lentamente de un lado a otro, intentando no prestar tanta atención a lo que Harry decía. Estaba seguro de saber lo que seguía y no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo. Pero si el Señor Oscuro estaba de acuerdo, él debía seguir órdenes.

—Imagino que rogaste por ser tú y que tu compañero fuera yo, ¿verdad?

Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Sí, Malfoy —comenzó de forma irónica—, muero por ir contigo. Muero por irme contigo y…

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

Las cejas de Harry se enmarcaron y miraron fijamente al rubio, intentando escrutar en su mirada, le sonrió cínicamente y lo enfrentó con una sonrisa más cínica aún.

—¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a mis palabras?

—De tus palabras solamente podrían salir pensamientos de sangres sucias.

—Pero yo no lo soy —susurró—. ¿Me temes por eso? —inquirió intentando enmarcar las palabras.

—Si viniste a hablar estupideces mejor te vas —advirtió—. No estoy para tus juegos idiotas de niño resentido con el mundo.

Esa vez Harry sí rió, y sin ninguna invitación se tiró sobre el sofá que estaba detrás de él. Cruzó las piernas y sonrió a falta de su risa.

—Estás entrando en un terreno que desconoces.

—Pues al parecer ya me dejaste conocerlo muy bien —lanzó el chico de la cicatriz—. Creo que el séptimo no pensabas lo mismo…

—¡Séptimo un cuerno! Casi ganan la batalla, todos estábamos desesperados cuando el Señor Oscuro por poco muere en manos tuyas —intentó justificarse—. Cada uno hizo algo parecido aunque significara rebajarse.

—¿Y por qué no te rebajas ahora?

Malfoy se acercó a él y se puso peligrosamente a su cara, la respiración de ambos de pronto se encontró y la sentían con tanta fuerza que temían ser absorbidos por ellas.

—Eres un simple traidor de la sangre —escupió con desdén.

Mantuvo la mirada un par de segundos más allí, luego se irguió y le dio la espalda a Harry; pero antes de que pudiera mover siquiera un pie el Gryffindor lo haló del brazo al mismo tiempo que él se levantaba del sofá y quedaba de nuevo cerca de la cara de Malfoy.

— _Vous-voulez plus?**[1]**_ —y sin esperar a que le respondiera lo besó.

Atrapó sus labios como si de una telaraña se tratase, que atrapa insectos y luego su dueño se los come lenta y deliciosamente. No variaron en su posición, ninguno se movió excepto Harry, que atraía más y más la cara de Malfoy contra la suya, quien parecía simplemente no reaccionar. Cuando el rubio por fin dio señales de vida, puso ambas manos en el pecho de Harry e intentó separarlo de él.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste francés? —dijo entre susurros y jadeos en cuanto se vio separado de los labios del chico.

—Cuando… fui a Paris —respondió levemente poseyendo su boca de nuevo.

Luego de decir eso Harry no dejó que Malfoy se separase más de su boca, incluso como pudo, hiso que retrocediera unos pasos y cayera de lleno sobre el sofá, donde quedó encima del rubio.

_—¡CORTEN! —gritó estruendosamente alguien desde atrás._

Malfoy intentó levantarse, pero Harry tomó suavemente la varita más cercana y la agitó levemente sin pronunciar una palabra. Todo el mundo excepto ellos pareció simplemente congelarse, no veían… no sentían nada.

Cuando el Slythering notó lo que pasaba tomó fuerzas y se irguió lentamente, hasta quedar pegado a Harry y ambos arrodillados en el sofá. El chico de la cicatriz bajó por el pecho de Malfoy, y con un poco de dificultad se deshizo de la camisa para que sus labios quedasen en contacto con el pecho de Malfoy, donde nacían unos incipientes vellos.

Draco dio un respingo cuando sintió que la mano de Harry se perdía entre su trasero y entrepierna y comenzaba a masajear lentamente. Para ayudar un poco a su amante fue quitándose el pantalón de apoco mientras besaba su hombro; luego hiso que subiera de nuevo hasta su cara y lo atrapó entre sus labios.

Harry gemía dentro de los labios de Draco, y éste sólo se dedicaba a sobar suavemente su pecho, que luego de unos minutos dejó desnudo y bajó a besarlo, con pasión, con frenesí… _con locura_ que se había desatado entre ambos para no atarse de nuevo. Llevó su boca con suaves besos hasta su insipiente entrepierna, y la abrió con la boca sabrá Merlín cómo. Lamió la ropa interior de Harry, haciendo que éste dejara los ojos en blanco de pasión; pero el gemido que soltó cuando se sintió dentro de la boca de Malfoy movió hasta la más pequeña mota de polvo.

Después de minutos de gemidos prolongados y largos, Harry se tiró sobre el sofá y Malfoy acudió a su encuentro de nuevo, en donde lo besó mientras intentaba liberar su virilidad. Ninguno supo cuándo ni cómo, sólo supieron que Harry lanzó un suave gemido de dolor –acallado por los besos de Malfoy– mientras su compañero se adentraba en él.

Las suaves embestidas comenzaron mientras Harry se acostumbraba lentamente al intruso; y al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba, Malfoy no soltaba la boca del Gryffindor, que se aferraba a sus labios.

Ninguno supo cuánto duraron así, ni cuántas veces se movieron para más placer; sólo sabían que las continuas descargar eléctricas que viajaban por todo su cuerpo los mataban lentamente. Se volvían locos con sus besos y caricias; con los gemidos y gritos. Miraban al cielo con los ojos cerrados de manera tan real que no sabían si existía o no.

Entonces Malfoy sintió las contracciones de Harry en su virilidad y todo comenzó. Se acercó a los labios de su amante mientras sentía como llenaba al chico de la cicatriz de apoco consigo mismo. Su cuerpo quedó totalmente relajado, y estuvo a punto de caer de lleno contra el cuerpo de su compañero.

Lo miró por última vez y lo besó.

—_Nunca debí aceptar hacer esta película de un _fanfic_ —_ironizó en lo que pretendía ser un reproche mirando a Harry.

* * *

><p>[1] Significa "¿Quieres más?" en francés.<p>


End file.
